A Dark Destiny
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: Skies will burn, flesh will become stone, the sun will set on your world, never to rise again! Hi my name is Raven and this is my story! Read and Review PLEASE!
1. Raven The Underdog

**A RAVEN'S DESTINY**

**Summary: Raven goes to a school for the gifted/supernatural. Her life there.**

**A/N: Rewrite of the Teen Titans. I'll be doing things my own way in this story, if you don't like it...TOO BAD! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

"The Prophecy includes..."

Brrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg!

Mr. Tsvaira, her history teacher, was cut off by the bell. Everyone in the lecture theatre began shuffling, packing away their things.

"Complete pages 158 to 178 for tomorrow!" Mr. Tsvaira called over the noise.

Raven put her papers together, packed her pen away and stuffed everything in her bag. She got to her feet, swung her satchel over her shoulder and strolled out of the room. A few students pushed passed, knocking her into the door frame.

Giggles were heard and Raven grunted but walked onwards. When she was in the hallway, which was swarming with students, there where some people mocking her. It has been going on like this for three months since Raven was accepted into this university.

It was the University for the Supernatural and Talented. They all played tricks and schemes on the goth, but Raven refused to let it get to her. They constantly mocked her attire, they called it medieval. Raven remained the monotoned goth with her bland expression, they called her a constantly tedious creature. Raven took no notice though, she remained very placid with lots of patience. She refused to let them rattle her.

She walked down the long hallway with her head down and her eyes distant. Then she heard voices, one distinct one, his voice had a smooth flow to it, just the sound of it made her knees go weak. Her head bobbed up and she devoured the sight of him. He was tall with a very robust body, he had jet black sleek hair, that was spiked up. Gorgeous tanned skin that stretched across taunt muscles.

He had ocean blue eyes and a killer smile, he was talking to some bimbo, while she clung onto him, she used her hand and flicked back her mane of lush blonde hair. He looked up and for a brief moment his water blue eyes met hers, he smiled and continued his conversation. Raven put up her hood, to conceal the blush that crept onto her cheeks. When she got to her locker, a delicate hand was placed upon her arm. Raven spun around and her eyes met the old eyes of Mrs. Robertson, the school dean.

"Raven dear, follow me" she instructed gently, before turning on her heel and walking to the direction of the office. Raven shoved all her books into the locker, quickly closed it and dashed after the elderly woman. As she rushed past a group of guys, one stuck out his foot and tripped her. Raven fell forward and flat on her face. The surrounding students burst out laughing. Raven shut her eyes tightly, chanting her mantra repetitively under her breath, when she calmed herself she straightened her clothes and hobbled along to the office.

The office was large and spacious, there was random pieces of furniture scattered around the room. Mr. Hopkins was the big middle aged man that sat behind the large oak desk, Mrs. Robertson was perched at the edge of the desk and there was Mr. Kane, who sat on one of the chairs. Raven slowly closed the door behind her and walked towards the desk. Mr. Hopkins gestured to the seat next to Mr. Kane opposite him. Raven sat down and waited. Mrs. Robertson was the first to speak.

"Raven, you remember that you were sent to this school because you were a troublesome child to all the other local schools."

Raven nodded, yes that was true. She was kicked out of all her previous schools because she intimidated her teachers. So she was put into a school for 'the freaks', as all the 'normal' people called them, in an attempt to give her an education. She was the only 'normal' person, and the students played nasty tricks on her in an attempt to 'get back' at the mortals for belittling them.

"Well your grades have been going down and we are worried. You have been skipping school and this is a cause for concern. We know that it must be hard for you, especially in a school like this. With your record it will be hard to get into another university and there aren't very many left. You have been to most of them." Mr. Hopkins explained.

"What is the problem Raven?" Mr. Kane asked concerned.

Raven withdrew into her hood, she couldn't tell them. She couldn't tell anyone that she was having trouble sleeping because of serious firelit nightmares, and that her emotions were going crazy. They just wouldn't understand. They thought that she was just a normal person, and boy were they wrong. She wasn't even from this planet. Yes, she was from the planet Azarath, and she was a princess. But no-one knew that, and thats the way she intended to keep it. The bullying she could tolerate most of the time, but when her emotions were so close to breaking point Raven skipped school. She knew that if she came something really bad was going to happen and someone could be hurt. So she stayed at home and meditated the entire day. But they didn't understand her, no-one did. They had no idea how dark she was, or what she could do.

"It's nothing" Raven replied, her expression bland and her voice monotone. Mr. Kane was about to pump her for information but thought better of it. He had dealt with Raven before and knew her well enough to know when to remain quiet. Mr. Hopkins studied Raven and then nodded. Raven stood and then left the room.

* * *

Raven quickly hurried down the deserted hallway to her next class. She was late, and she needed this class. Raven entered the class and Miss Roger her yoga teacher smiled at her. Raven glided to the back of the class, crossed her legs and began to meditate. There was a tap on her shoulder and Raven was brought out of her stupor, she looked up and her eyes met the eyes of the person she trusted the most out of the entire university, Miss Roger.

"You seemed quite eager to meditate today Raven, having trouble sleeping?" she asked softly. Raven looked around, the class was deserted and the clock read 16:35.

"Yes, I've been having these dreams..." she began then trailed off.

Miss Roger smiled and then turned on her heel, "Come on, I think I have an idea" she said.

Raven jumped up, grabbed her things and followed her teacher out the door. Since it was a Friday the hallway was deserted. Miss Roger then disappeared into the storeroom, while Raven waited outside. When she returned she had a few items in her hand and they went to the 'Spells' class.

Miss Roger was a witch that specialised in yoga, but she knew lots of other spells and she was the most powerful witch among the teachers. But only she and Raven knew that. Once inside the dark classroom, Carey instructed Raven to sit in the centre of the room while she prepared all the ingredients. Raven did what she was told and watched as Carey worked her magic.

A few candles were magically levitated to form a circle around Raven and they lit up. She mixed some magic dust in a few cups. She added the ingredients together and then after muttering a few words, she threw the dust over Raven. Then she smiled at Raven, gathered all the equipment in her hand and vanished out of the room. A small smile creeped on her face, Raven liked the middle aged woman with chocolate brown hair and leaf green eyes. Raven then picked up her stuff and left the room and went to her room.

**

* * *

So that's the first chapter. It doesn't seem interesting yet, but it will get more interesting.**

**Please Review!**


	2. A Teacher's Trust

**A/N: Rewrite of the Teen Titans. I'll be doing things my own way in this story, if you don't like it...TOO BAD! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_Raven then picked up her stuff and left the room and went to her room._

Raven slept like a baby that night, when she returned to school the next morning she was well rested and ready to take on the mutant world, or at least the mutant college. When she entered the same things happened. The group who were on a mission to make her life a living hell pursued her, Raven increased her pace as she walked down the corridor to her locker, but one of the mutants used his powers and covered the floor, upon which she walked, in a thin layer of ice.

Raven lost her footing and slipped, she fell hard on her back. Laughter burst out all around, everyone laughed at her. No-one had the decency to be nice to the mortal girl, when her people mistreated them. Little did they know, she was more of a freak then they were. Slowly, Raven tried to rise to her feet, but the little feat was almost impossible without means of levitation. The ice had warmed under her body and began melting, making it even more slippery.

Then Raven knew, the only way she would be able to rise, was if she let go of her pride. This was very hard for her, as demons have lots of pride, even if she was a Halfling. Raven then closed her eyes for a brief moment, to gather her strength and courage, and then she rolled over onto the dry floor, before rising. But then one of the faster mutants ran circles around her, making her lift into the air then drop back down onto the ground, via the whirlwind caused by his incredible speed. Raven felt her anger surface, both hands became fists and she gritted her teeth. These actions made all the surround mutants tease her.

"Oh no dude! She's gonna lose it. Run for cover!" One of the jokesters yelled out. Everyone burst out laughing then continued to shuffle around. When Raven gained some control over her emotions, she then got up and fled to her yoga class.

Raven burst through the door and then dashed to sit down, cross her legs and begin to meditate.

Carey, who was in the back room, looked into her class to see her most private and mysterious student meditating quietly. There was much about Raven that she didn't understand, but one thing was certain, she knew Raven wasn't a mortal. She also knew that Raven wasn't as helpless as everyone seemed to believe. There was something about that student that seemed to scare Carey, yet she pushed her fear aside and helped the young and confused student.

Carey walked closer to Raven and watched her as she meditated. She had an unusual grey coloured skin, which she explained was a skin condition, yet Carey wasn't fooled. Her grey skin was flawless, her eyes lashes long, her heart shaped face deep in concentration and her quite large chest rising and falling with each steady breath. Upon her forehead was a red gem, she had explained that she was from Indian descend and that it was part of her culture to wear one since she was married. But this information Carey didn't believe either.

Her hair was an interesting violet colour, Raven had no reason to explain about her hair colour though. She had a long slender neck, and was quite tall. Her beauty was something like no other, to see it one had to look past the cold and vicious tongued twenty-one year old, and see the hurt and vulnerable little girl who craved to fit in. She wore a black tank top, and black slacks, and as usual draped over everything was her purple hooded cloak. She seemed to be fighting a losing battle within her subconscious, because suddenly her body became surrounded in a black aura, and her eyelids seem to be trembling as they were shut tightly.

Carey jumped up quickly and shut the classroom door, locking it and closing the blinds. She could hear Raven whimper and then when she turned around a few items began spinning around Raven. Books, stationary and other small items were levitating around Raven. The levitating items increased in speed creating a powerful whirlwind, the whirlwind became more powerful and Carey held onto the door handle to stop her from being sucked into it. The large desk began moving, the screech of the wooden legs against the floor signaled it. Carey held on for dear life, her legs were then lifted off the ground.

"Raven STOP!" she yelled out, just before she lost her grip.

Raven's eyes flew open and everything that levitated around her fell to the floor, when the huge desk dropped on the ground, there was a huge crash. Then after a few moments there was a knock on the door, "Miss Roger? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine" Carey called out, almost out of breath. Carey then got up and turned towards Raven. Raven looked around the room in shock, when she looked at Carey, her face void of colour and her eyes pleading.

"Don't worry about it Raven. I always knew that there was something different about you. I mean when you came into my class for the first time, and told me that it was the first time you took this class. I was teaching my students meditation; I noted that for a newbie you found your center extraordinarily quickly. So I just noted the things you did, you only come to this class to meditate and now I understand why. You do it to suppress your incredible power."

Raven bowed her head, "I'm sorry" she said.

Carey came up to Raven, and touched her face gently. "I understand Raven, no need for an apology. And don't worry; I won't breathe a word of this to anyone."

Raven looked up and managed a small smile.

"Its just I was having trouble with the dark side in me, and…never mind" Raven began then stopped.

"It is okay. Let's clean up this mess shall we?" Carey said. Raven nodded and then when Carey muttered a spell and a broom began magically sweeping. Raven lifted up her hand, encompassed in black energy; the books became surrounded in a black shadow and levitated to their rightful place. Carey watched Raven carefully as she used her power and helped clean the yoga class. When the cleaning was finished Raven was sitting crossed legged on a mat.

"So you have the power of telekinesis" Carey stated. Raven nodded.

"Is that all?" Carey pushed.

"I'm not quite sure." Raven said slowly, not willing to tell Carey everything just yet.

"So your powers are quite new?"

Raven nodded. "I just know that when I get mad, things start happening, bad things. Very bad things. That's why I've been missing out on school, I'm afraid that if I snap, someone could get very hurt, or possibly even killed. I meditate to keep my power under control." Raven explained in a round about way.

As much as Raven trusted Carey, there was no way that the witch could handle the truth. Raven herself didn't understand the truth, but the fire filled nightmares kept her up most of the night, and plagued both her conscious and unconsciousness. Nowhere was safe anymore. She just needed more time, there had to be a spell somewhere in this stupid university that was strong enough to help her. Raven then rose and left her yoga class.

* * *

She walked up to the library, after finding a nice secluded spot; Raven took the book that she had found. Opening the book, she began reading. There were a few spells and incantations within, but nothing that was what she required. Then she found something that peaked her interest, it was reference to another book. That was when he came. Raven looked up and stared right into the ocean blue eyes. He smiled slightly and then asked, "Is this seat taken?" 

"No" Raven said, and forced her head down to study the pages under her stare. She was reading but her mind was else where. Then his voice cut through her thoughts, "What are you reading?"

Raven hesitated for a moment, and then lifted the book up so he could see the cover.

"Ooh, so you are a magical student, am I right?"

"I try" Raven replied shortly.

"Yet she cannot even summon the simplest of spells, she is just a mere mortal." Said Crystal, one of the witches, well wannabe witches, who were in Raven's class. Raven disliked her immensely.

Robin looked at her, his eyes searching her face. Raven showed no sign of the comment hurting, which led Robin to believe she was not something that everyone thought she was. He had studied the dark, silent beauty for as long as she had been here and noted that she forced herself to play the underdog. Well that's what he thought. When she was hit down, he noted that she struggled to keep her anger in check.

No typical human would be able to suppress anger like that all the time, and he would know, he was human, well sort of. He had some demonic heritage, but it was highly diluted through the generations, but he happen to be blessed with some traits. He could tolerate high levels of pain and his senses were keen. Being a martial arts student, and having detective genes, as both his grandparents on both sides were detectives.

He was smart, strong and had lots of endurance. Crystal sat on the desk and faced him, her golden hair falling around her face. "Come on Robin, let's go" she said before she got up. Robin looked at her and shook his head, "I'll pass Crystal I have work to do" he said honestly. She frowned and then gave him a small smile, before walking away reluctantly. Robin turned to his books he had placed on the table and looked up. She was still there. He smiled, his work forgotten.

"So Raven, it is Raven isn't it?" he asked already knowing the answer. Raven nodded, trying very hard to keep her expression bland Robin noted. His lips curled slightly. He was in.

She wasn't really his type, but there was something about this enigmatic beauty that drew him to her, there was this cloaked chemistry between them. He felt it and for some reason, he knew she felt it too. Turning on the playboy charm he spoke, "So tell me Raven, why do you dislike Crystal?" he asked slowly. She looked up at him, she looked bored, and he didn't think she was going to reply then he heard her monotone voice, "She gets her kicks out of beating the self esteem out of the timid student"

"I've noticed that she attacks you too, yet you don't seem to be affected"

"She isn't worth my time. She's just a try-hard witch, who happens to be failing"

Robin looked taken aback, "How do you know that she is failing?" he asked slowly.

"When we are having our tests, you can see what she is doing wrong"

"From what I hear, you fail all your practicals"

"I fail them for a reason, as Crystal nicely pointed out" Raven said sweetly. Robin didn't believe her, according to her spells teacher, Raven didn't even attempt the spells. Robin had his sources around the university. He used them to keep and eye on the little black bird, who seemed to spark his interest. Raven couldn't understand what overcame her; she never spoke about herself to anyone, except Carey.

Carey was an exception, she had uncovered Raven's secret. Raven didn't understand why that loss of control occurred, all she knew was that she had to find that spell that would help her, and fast. For some absurd reason she began to relax in his presence and the two began to indulge in light conversation.

She learned a lot about him, both his parents died in an accident when he was a kid, and he was taken in by Bruce Wayne. He explained that he was deciding whether to create a crime fighting team of heroes and take on Jump City, or whether to finish university. He told Raven about his hopes and fears and she in return gave him minimal information about her life, hopes and dreams.

She discovered that she and Robin had lots in common. The talked and laughed together sharing childhood stories and they made their way from the library to a local café. They spoke for hours and when the café began closing only then did they go their separate ways, parting with a promise to meet up again.

**

* * *

So Raven gets cozy with Robin. **

**So tell me what do you think?**

**REVIEW**


	3. Friends Together And A Stalker

**A/N: Rewrite of the Teen Titans. I'll be doing things my own way in this story, if you don't like it...TOO BAD! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Parting with a promise to meet up again._

Raven went back to her room and meditated for hours, and when she returned to the land of the living she had already missed her first class and was going to be late for her 'spells' class. Jumping up and dashing towards the shower, at the same time using her highly developed telekinesis and removing clothes from the drawers, she got ready in less than twenty minutes. Raven then rushed out of her apartment and into the street, running a few blocks, she sprinted into the university and took the lift up to her floor.

Raven quickly dashed out of the lift and hurried down the always busy corridor to her class.

When Raven opened the door and discreetly entered the room, all eyes were on the bird-named girl. Raven put her head down and began scurrying to her seat.

"Thank you for joining us Ms Roth" Raven's spells teacher, Ms. King spat at her distastefully. Being the only total "mortal" in the school was really hard for Raven, even all the teachers despised her, Ms. King in particular. Being a blue eyed and orange scaled bird/reptile type creature with long talons she was belittled, assaulted and rejected by humans, thus causing her to hate them. Ms. King then continued her lecture on the ancient and most powerful revival spell.

Raven looked out of the window and stared at the quart yard, there were many students there; all different shapes, sizes, colours and with different, and intriguing abilities. Raven studied a particular boy, whom she found very fascinating. He looked normal, just had green skin and small fangs; and could change into any animal alive. He was talking and obviously flirting with a group of mutated girls, one of them was the girl who had red patches all over her body, and Raven recognized as the girl that had the ability to turn her body into liquid larva, not in the form of a being, just liquid form.

Raven heard her name being called and she whipped her head around to look into the golden eyes of Ms. King.

"Pardon me?" Raven asked.

"Well if you weren't staring out the window and daydreaming about the mutant boys, you would have heard me" she snapped. Raven blushed and giggling compassed the classroom.

"I'm sure we could hook you and Gar up, I mean he is kind of desperate" Crystal said rudely.

"Well then you guys should hook up, I mean that is one more thing, to the ever growing list of stuff you have in common" Raven retorted hotly.

Raven stared at the blonde, who flicked her hair dismissively and turned back to the lecturer. Raven then looked down at her unopened books and glanced at the clock, she had an hour before this class was going to end, so she might as well try to listen to Ms. King as she tried to cram knowledge, which Raven already knew, into the class.

* * *

After her spells class, Raven made her way to her yoga class and after her meditative session she went home. It was dark as Raven made her way down the lamp lit streets of New York. Then out of the alleyway Raven saw two cream glowing orbs that covered the clenched fists of Crystal.

"How dare you make me look like a fool today!" she roared her usually hazel coloured eyes totally cream. Raven looked at her with a blank face, and then yawned and continued to walk home. As she took one step, Crystal said, "Don't move, or you'll be sorry"

Raven continued walking fearlessly, and then Crystal released one bolt and sent Raven flying across the road and into a wall.

Raven shut her eyes tightly and chanted her calming mantra continuously under her breath. When she calmed her raw emotions, she opened her eyes and rose. Crystal stood before her, her blonde hair flowing in the slight breeze, and her flawless orange Tamaranian skin covered in a black turtle neck. She had a death glare on her face, and her clenched fists relaxed, the glowing subsided and her eyes returned to its normal colour.

"Let that be a warning" she turned around and flew away slowly, before pausing and glancing back to say, "Oh, and stay away from Robin". With that she took off into the skies and flew off. Raven was seething when Crystal disappeared from view.

"BITCH!" she yelled, her eyes then glowed white and the nearby abandoned building, scheduled for demolition, became encompassed in black energy and exploded, raining rubble upon the deserted street, Raven then became black energy and teleported herself to her apartment.

* * *

The next morning Raven awoke and stumbled out of bed, reached over and gripped the ringing phone. Putting the receiver to her ear, she grumbled, "Hello?"

"Hey, its quarter past nine, you should be up already" said a familiar voice.

"I had a hectic night" Raven admitted. After her incident with Crystal, Raven's powers just went wonky and melted and destroyed items in her bedroom. She looked around at her room, the wallpaper was ripped, the sheets were in shreds, papers, books, pens, and lamps were either melted or ripped to shreds.

Using her telekinesis she cleaned up a bit of her room, while she scheduled a meeting time and place.

After Raven cleaned her room, showered and dressed, she left her apartment and went outside to the gardens, there she found her caller.

Dressed in a stone washed dark blue jeans, and crisp white shirt, he was eye candy for all women. His piercing blue eyes checked her out, while she closed the distance between them.

"Hey" he said softly, almost intimately.

"Hey yourself" she replied with a smile.

"Thanks for meeting me. How you doing?"

"No problem, I'm pretty good, what about you?"

"All the better seeing you" he replied turning on the charm. Raven smiled and the two began walking together towards the local coffee shop. Throughout breakfast, Raven received envious glares from all the surrounding women.

Dressed in black jeans, sneakers and a dark blue hooded sweatshirt, she didn't look her most glamorous. Yet Raven didn't care, she knew that even if she had dressed up, he was way out of her league, and she didn't deserve him.

They indulged in their usual conversation and once again Raven became lost in the conversation, forgetting everything and everyone. They spoke about Shakespeare, Sherlock Holmes and exchanged historical facts.

This carried on for months throughout spring break, Robin came to her apartment and they talked for long periods, loving each others presence.

When they returned to university the two were the closest and best of friends, knowing almost everything about each other. Raven strolled towards her class walking alongside Robin, laughing at his silly comment and drew the attention of every girl around.

Spring break just intensified their attachment to one another, their friendship went unnoticed before the holiday, yet the next semester she was at his arm laughing at his comments. When they parted he whispered a joke into her ear and Raven laughed and turned towards her 'spells' class.

Within the class Raven lost the plot, her mind began to wonder to the awesome spring break that they had, they flew all around the world, compliments of Bruce Wayne. They discovered and learned about different cultures and histories. Never before in her life had Raven felt such an immediate connection with someone.

They just seemed to click in everyway possible, and their relationship remained platonic. They had so much in common, and Raven began to relax around him. Yet her secrets remained her own, he never questioned her about her heritage and she didn't pry into his past. Within class Raven was so out of it that she didn't realize that Ms. King had asked her a question, with a quick glance to the board Raven replied, "Raven's feet"

"Correct, the feet of a raven are the most vital ingredient for this spell" Ms. King said, 'Was that a smile?' Raven thought when Ms. King's mouth twitched. She then returned to her daze, and couldn't help but noticed the death glares she was receiving from all the bimbos that constantly surrounded Robin. She brushed it off and returned to her daydreaming.

* * *

After her 'spells' class, she glided happily towards her yoga class, but was highly upset and confused to find out that Carey had left. After she was forced to accompany the class with their unusual yoga asana, she dashed for the main office.

"Excuse me Mrs. Robertson, but what happened to Miss. Rogers?" Raven asked the elderly dean.

"She transferred to the other campus Raven. Oh and she left this for you" Mrs. Robertson said and handed Raven a sealed white enveloped. When Raven took the envelope she could feel that the envelope was protected by a magic spell, so whatever was within this envelop was only for Raven to read. Raven thanked the elderly woman, tucked the envelope into her cloak and glided towards the quart yard.

Raven found a deserted table after she ordered and paid for her lunch; she sat down and ate silently. The sound of commotion made the lavender haired girl look up, her eyes landed upon a vivacious redhead with green eyes and orange coloured skin. The redhead had dropped her lunch upon Crystal and was now apologizing profusely and trying to correct the mistake by wiping off the remnants of food splattered upon the blonde's clothes, but only making the mess worse and ruining her clothes.

"You stupid redhead, look what you did to my favourite dress!" Crystal screeched.

"My most humble apologies fellow Tamaranian friend" the redhead said submissively looking close to tears. Crystal charged a cream bolt and threw it at the redhead. The redhead turned on her heel and fled in Raven's direction. The bolt hit her square in the back and sent her flying forward and landing right before Raven. Raven rose and helped the poor newbie up.

"Thank you very much for assisting me to rise, obviously Crystal does not like me" she stated sadly.

"Crystal doesn't like a lot of people, don't worry about it, don't let her get to you" Raven remarked.

"How do I stop her from getting to me, we have a number of the classes together?" she asked almost innocently.

"I don't mean it literally; it's a figure of speech. Don't let her bother you." Raven explained.

"Oh, thank you friend, I am Starfire. What is your name?"

"Raven"

"Oh, so you're the human that they all speak of?"

Raven nodded and then sat down at her table, she then offered Starfire to sit down. The Tamaranian girl sat down. Out of pity, Raven shared her food with the redhead.

"So how long have you been here?" Raven asked.

"A number of the months, I have made a few friends too" she said with a proud smile. As they ate for a few minutes, the green man walked passed.

"Friend Changeling, would you alike to accompany us? This is Raven" she said sweetly.

Raven looked down, 'What is going on? I was supposed to eat solo, obviously I wasn't destined to.' Raven thought. Changeling AKA Garfield Logan sat down and said hello to Raven, she politely returned the greeting, but remained silent as Changeling and Starfire indulged in conversation. After she had her lunch, Raven was scratching in her bag for her book, when Robin joined them with the new university member. He was a large African-American android, with a cold and hard cybernetic eye, and a gentle grey human eye.

"Hey, this is Cyborg. Cyborg this is Raven. Who are your friends Raven?" Robin asked. Suppressing the urge to scream, 'They are not my friends!' Raven stated, "This is Starfire and Changeling. Guys this is Robin and Cyborg"

Robin and Cyborg sat down as well, and the group realized that Changeling and Cyborg knew each other.

After lunch Raven went to her martial arts class she shared with Robin this semester. The two paired up, and Robin taught her the basics. Starfire was in that class as well, and she paired up with some other girl.

* * *

After class, Raven gripped Robin and the two began to stroll to her apartment, "Miss Rogers apparently transferred" she said to him.

"Yeah, I heard" he said dismissively.

"Something's not right here"

"What do you mean? People transfer all the time"

"Not when they like where they are working"

"Maybe she was offered a better deal"

"She would have told me if that were the case"

"What's going on Raven, are you trying to tell me something?"

"Carey loved her job here, she was the only person who I opened up to" Raven explained.

"So there are things you aren't telling me?"

"Before I met you of course" Raven said quickly.

"Well then you should find out where she was transferred to"

"Yeah, I'll do that"

When they reached Raven's apartment, she gripped the phone and dialed the university's number. Robin watched her as she sat impatiently on the phone, he couldn't understand why she was so worried, but then again she had told him that throughout her life she never really had anyone care for her.

"Hi Mrs. Robertson, it's Raven. I just wanted to call to find out where Miss. Rogers was transferred to?" Robin heard her say. Then he turned towards the window and looked at the setting sun, and when he turned back, Raven looked confused.

"So where was she transferred to?" he asked.

"Mrs. Robertson said that that information is disclosed"

"Disclosed? That's unusual"

"I know, which leads me to believe that something's up" Raven stated, then remembered the letter.

"Yeah, I'll go home and run a few checks" he said getting up. Raven nodded, and when he left, she took out the enveloped and it read:

_Raven,_

_There is a student in the school that has been researching you. He is a major threat, but it is not any of the new students, he is one of the older students. The school is plotting against you, and the only person who is almost totally ignorant to this is Mrs. Robertson, that is why I gave her this letter to pass on to you._

_Be careful Raven, your life could be at stake. _

_I was transferred because I have discovered this shocking truth, but don't worry about me. I am fine, they have done no harm to me but it is you who I am worried about._

_Take Care of yourself_

_Carey_

Raven closed the envelope and put it back in her cloak, she was confused and very worried now. She was desperate for that spell, because now she wasn't sure if she could control her emotions for any much longer.

**

* * *

Well that's one long chapter, took me days to write.**

**So the Titans have come together as friends. I have made their introduction short, because it is not important in the story, basically I skipped minor details so that I could get straight to the point. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
